


No more running

by Onomatopoetikon



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onomatopoetikon/pseuds/Onomatopoetikon
Summary: There are times when all you can do is run, and other times, when all you want to do is stop and stay. To find the right place to do so, however, is something else entirely.Just a little snippet of fluff, early on in their relationship post-canon.
Relationships: Marc Borgmann/Kay Engel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	No more running

"I always tried to catch up with you, you know."

Kay turned in the bed, looking at the man that lay next to him. It was late and they had turned out the lights and said their goodnights long ago, but Kay had been unable to fall asleep and Marc did not seem particularly sleepy either. It still felt unfamiliar, this… regularity of going to bed together and knowing that when morning came, they would still be there, the two of them. There was no longer a third person, in another bed, waiting. Only them.

"What are you talking about?"

"At the academy… I hated you. Excellent runner, arrogant, self-confident."

"You forgot sexy as hell." Marc chuckled softly but Kay continued: "But if you take away the running part, that's a pretty accurate description of _you_."

"I guess."

"So what did you want to do, once you caught up with me?"

The answer came simple and unaffected: "I wanted to best you."

It was Kay's time to laugh now, effortlessly recalling their activities earlier during the evening. He had been bested alright, and more than once.

"You have to set up a new goal, I'm afraid" he said, his hand finding its way to Marc's cheek where he caressed the soft skin, the faint hint of stubble that would be shaved away come morning. Marc smiled under his hand, the corner of his mouth touching Kay's thumb.

"No, I'm still running. You're always one step ahead of me."

Kay leaned closer and they kissed, that strange new sort of kiss that was so different from their usual ones, and yet so terrifyingly comforting. He wanted to tell Marc that run was what you did when there was no going back or when you did not have the strength to fight anymore, that run was what he had done when Marc had rejected him, that it was what he had done for such a long time and that he was dead tired of it. But to say those things were to make them real, and maybe Marc had realized them on his own: that there were many ways to run, and not all of them something to admire.

"Nah, not anymore" he said, touching the full lips gently with his thumb. "Then, you would always stop before you got past the finish line. Now you're right where I want you."

Marc pulled him closer, letting the kiss deepen before he momentarily let go and whispered.

"And here's where I want to be."

They settled down then, Marc's arm around Kay's waist and his body a solid form to lean against. As Kay felt Marc drift off to sleep, he sighed and closed his eyes, thinking that this was where he wanted to be, too. _No more running_.

And he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written and first posted in 2014, and re-posting it now, I'm sad and horrified to realise just how much time has passed since I first saw this movie - and that we still do not have a sequel to mend our broken hearts. Luckily, there is fan fiction!


End file.
